


Away from the rest of the world

by SnapSnapEldritchBlast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healthy Communication, I mean there is a plot but, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, spoilers for episode 118
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast
Summary: Jester heads to Fjord's room on the last night before they reach Aeor's crash site. Who knows what will happen tomorrow, but at least they have tonight.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjorester - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Away from the rest of the world

Jester takes a deep breath before leaving her room that evening. There was a tense and uncertain atmosphere felt by all of the Mighty Nein, that was reminiscent of the calm before a storm. Tomorrow was the day they would reach the Aeor crash site, and no one knew what would happen next. It could very well be their last night, or the night before everything changed. Or everything would end up being just fine, just like they always were. Not that she wanted to risk it. 

She takes one last quick look in the mirror, making sure she doesn’t have any food in her teeth and that her hair looks cute (she is not going to look at her horns, she is _not_ going to look at her horns), and finally makes her way towards Fjord’s room.

Being as quiet as possible, she creeps over and knocks gently on his door. Only a moment later, Fjord opens the door and smiles softly seeing it is Jester.

“Hi, Fjord.”

“Hey, Jes. Come in.” He pauses after closing the door behind them, and his brow furrows seeing her nervous expression. “What’s up?”

“I… I’m scared about tomorrow. We have no idea what’s going to happen.”

Fjord sighs. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m with you there.”

Jester looks down, and begins fidgeting nervously with her hands. “Remember when we’ve said that we want to just escape it all for a bit?”

“...yesss” he says slowly, stretching the word out. “Are you saying that you want to leave?”

“No, no!” she amends quickly, and looks up at him. “I just want… I want to get away from it for one evening. Just the two of us, and leave the rest of the world behind… for a little bit.” She steps even closer to him, and takes his hand in hers. “Can we do that? Can we have tonight?”

He raises an questioning eyebrow at her. “Are you… are you asking, uh, if I - if we can have-”

Jester feels her cheeks blush, but maintains her eye contact with him. She nods.

“Jester, I- I admit that I do want that, but I also don’t want our first time to be because you’re sad. You’re too special to me.”

“Fjord, whatever happens tomorrow I don’t want to regret not being with you. Because I love you.”

He softly gasps, and Jester immediately is worried that she ruined everything. Before she can start to find some way to repair the situation, he wraps his arms around her and he smiles. 

“Really? You do?” Fjord whispers, almost breathlessly.

Jester can’t help but grin up at him. “Yeah. I love you, Fjord.”

He grins back at her, and then mumbles against her lips. “I love you too.”

Kissing Fjord is something that Jester has gotten more and more comfortable with. She knows and adores the way that his lips feel against hers, and the scratchy sensation of his facial hair. His large hands find their way to the small of her back, while hers are at the back of his neck and playing with the hair on the back of his head. As he pulls her closer against him, she experiments by opening her mouth and running her tongue along his tusks. He lets out a rumbly moan. 

“Hmm, did you like that? Want me to do it again?” she teases, keeping her mouth centimeters from his, letting their breath mingle.

“Yes” Fjord breathes, and before he can say anything else, their lips are on each other and she does it again. He quietly groans and then leans back from her, but still keeping her in his arms.

“We should move this to the bed.”

Jester’s eyebrows raise, and she can feel her heart beat faster. “Really? You want to?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Please._ ”

They kiss again, and begin to partially stumble towards the bed. Jester stops them right at the edge of it.

“Let’s get these clothes off. But don’t rip them, ok? They were expensive.”

Fjord laughs against the side of her neck. “As you wish.”

Once her clothes are off, Jester lies down on the bed and can’t help giggling when Fjord is immediately on top of her. Her giggles turn into gentle pleased sighs as he kisses his way down her neck. As she runs her fingers through Fjord’s hair, he sighs in response.

“Can we start off slow? I don’t want to rush this.” she says, and Fjord leans forward to give her a soft peck. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” 

Their lips meet again, with their tongues slowly dancing around each other and exploring each other’s mouths. Every so often, her tongue runs along his tusks and he makes that wonderfully rumbly sound again. He gently sucks on her lip in response, and Jester brings a hand to one of her breasts. 

“Want me to help with that?” He mumbles, and Jester decides that this soft voice is her favourite. 

“Yes, please.”

As his hands tease and massage her breasts, Jester lets out a satisfied sigh. After one more long kiss, he begins to start placing kisses along her chest, and then taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Jester whines and clutches onto him.

“Yes, yes, just like that please” she says breathlessly, and Fjord continues, switching to the other breast and letting his tusk drag against her. She can feel him getting harder against her thigh, and gently grinds against him. He moans and breathes heavily.

“Let me touch you now, Fjord” she whispers, and reaches down to wrap her hand around his dick. He keeps his face between her boobs, gasping at the sensation of her stroking the length of him. When she rubs her thumb along his tip, he groans loudly and his hips jerk. She pumps faster, alternating with that and rubbing the pre cum of his tip. As he gets even harder, he matches her pace with sucking and playing with her nipples. She whimpers and rolls her hips up to his. 

“Fjord, I want you in me. Please. But you need to stretch me first.”

His rumbly voice comes back, and as he says “with pleasure,” Jester can feel herself get even more wet.

Fjord lowers himself to between her legs, and wastes no time running one of his fingers along her slit. She leans her head back and whines as his fingers explore her folds with just the right amount of pressure.

“My clit, Fjord. Touch my clit, fuck-”

Her whines get even louder as his mouth descends on her clit, and he presses a finger into her. She has no idea what noises leave her mouth as he adds another finger and begins to scissor them. She is in absolute bliss and his tongue laps around her in time with fingers. He puts one of his arms on top of her hips to hold them down, and she can feel the pressure building stronger and stronger. 

“Fjord, I’m gonna cum. Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, _Fjord_ -”

He sucks harder on her clit and curls his fingers at the same time, and she breaks. She grips his hair and wails as Fjord moans against her, licking up all of her mess. He pulls back and Jester pants, reaching for him to bring him into a kiss. She can taste herself and scratches his back. 

“I wanna… be inside you.” Fjord mumbles in between kisses, and Jester whimpers.

“Can I ride you?”

His eyes, already big, dilate even further. “Absolutely.”

She easily flips him onto his back, and Fjord groans. She settles herself on top of his hips, and pumps him a few times. She looks down at him, and he has never looked more attractive to her. His mouth is open and his dark eyes are half-lidded, staring up at her. He is breathing heavily, and his sweat is causing a light sheen across his body and his hair to stick to his forehead. She smiles at him.

“I love you.”

He smiles back, and exhales. “I love you too.”

She lines herself up with him, and takes a deep breath. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Go slow, though.”

She keeps eye contact with him as she sinks down slowly, and they both moan. She feels so full, and the stretch is a little uncomfortable but not unwelcome. 

“Let me adjust for a sec.”

He nods, not trusting himself to speak through his heavy breaths. After a moment, she experimentally grinds against him and a loud groan rips through his body as he throws his head back and closes his eyes.

“Fuck, Jessie. You feel amazing, holy shit.”

“So do you, wow.”

She leans down to kiss him, and they find a gentle rhythm of grinding while they make out with each other. It’s not too much longer before Jester sits up and puts her hands against his chest.

“Ok, I’m gonna move now.”

“Please.”

She lifts herself up and begins to fuck herself on him. His hips snap up to meet her, and he holds onto her hips for dear life. It feels amazing. She used to have this idea that sex wasn’t that big of a deal, but never understood the emotional weight of it until now. Looking down at the man she loves and being unable to pull her eyes away from his is one of the most intimate and soul-exposing things she has ever experienced. Her train of thought is interrupted by one of his hands finding their way to her clit.

“You like that? Does that feel good?” His voice is so deep, and she lets out a high-pitched whine in response. 

“Fjord, please - don’t stop, oh my gods, keep going,” she babbles, and he goes even faster.

“Do you need me to pull out?”

“No, I know a cantrip, don’t stop, please, Fjord, I- _ah_ -”

The pleasure is starting to get too much, and she knows she’s close. Her hips start to stutter, and her thighs start to shake. She repeats his name over and over and clenches around him.

When she finally comes, Fjord can’t help but stare up at her. Her back is arched and her head is thrown backwards with her eyes shut tight. Her muscular thighs are shaking and she’s impossibly tight and warm around him. She looks angelic in this moment, and he wants to memorize every detail of the way her flushed and muscular body looks on top of him. It’s the hottest thing he has ever seen, and he spills inside of her with the loudest moan of the night.

After a moment, she pulls off of him and rolls to the side. The only sound in the room is their panting breaths, starting to slow.

“Holy shit, that was amazing.” Jester finally pipes up.

“Yeah. Yeah. That was… wow.” Fjord replies, and eventually sits up pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m gonna grab a cloth to clean us up.”

Jester can only let out an affirmative noise, after they clean up and come down from their high, they find themselves curled up in each other’s arms. With gentle whispers, soft touches, and many more “i love you’s”, they find themselves falling asleep satisfied and more at peace than they have been in awhile. Who knows what will happen tomorrow - but for right now, they are safe, and away from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... I just think there needs to be more fjorester smut. Also this is my first time writing smut, so please be nice!


End file.
